Fire Bomb
Basic Information The Fire Bomb is an Explosive that can transform certain natural blocks and liquids, and that can also be thrown to deal a little damage against Creatures or player characters by setting them on fire with burning damage over time that lasts for a few seconds. The same goes for Flaming Skull. Please note that player characters will only be affected when PvP is enabled on the game-world or on the player claim your're on (claim settings override game-world settings). If PvP is enabled, it is even possible to hurt your own player character by throwing Fire Bombs (or Flaming Skulls) at flammable blocks, objects or materials that are close by, so that the flames will hurt the player character. How to obtain Fire Bombs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu ("q" is the default key to open it), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. Fire Bombs cannot be found in any randomly spawning common Treasure Chests and cannot be obtained by any Creatures. They can, however, sometimes be found in special reward containers during seasonal events - for example in Reward Holiday Gifts that have appeared as rewards for Trog Trap Events during the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive that started on December 13th 2017 and has ended on January 10th 2018. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Fire Bombs will be unlocked by: * crafting a Diamond Mining Cell or obtaining one from a Thing, either when killing it or as a pet-harvest * obtaining a Warmworm Tooth from Warmworms that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer (like Siltstone and Stalactite) or on the Lava layer (like Hardened Lava or Igneous Rock), either as a loot or pet-harvest * and by crafting Armor-Piercing Bombs (these Explosives cannot be found in Treasure Chests anymore) How to craft To craft 4 Fire Bombs at a time, you'll need: * 2x Gunpowder, found in all kinds of Treasure Chests except for Obsidian Treasure Chests, or made from Coal in a Processor, or looted/pet-harvested from Keepas of any kind or from Hot Feet that spawn in darkness on blocks from the Lava layer * 5 (blocks of) Hardened Lava mined from the Lava layer, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell to be equipped * 1 Warmworm Tooth obtainable from Warmworms that spawn in darkness on blocks from the Stalactite layer or Lava layer, either as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 Shrewdshrew Tail obtained from Shrewdshrews that spawn during the day on Savannah blocks, either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use To throw a Fire Bomb, simply put a stack of these Explosives into your quickbar (by dragging it there from your inventory or by right-clicking on the stack if at least one quickslot is empty), then choose the quickslot (by typing its number or scrolling with your mouse-wheel), take your aim with the cursor and click your right mouse button to throw one bomb of the stack. You can throw the next Fire Bomb then after waiting 3 seconds (because of a short cooldown). Fire Bombs can inflict damage on player characters and nearly every Creature, however only very little. Also please note that Warmworms and Hot Feet are even seemingly immune to the fire damage over time effect. Some special boss Creatures like W'urm or Th'ang are apparently also immune to fire damage. Fire Bombs are more often used to set natural and crafted flammable blocks on fire, and to transform Nodes of Coal, or to set tree-tops on fire to remove their Leaves. However, tree Flowers, Beeswax and Vines are not flammable and will such continue to hang in the sky. Moss will completely burn away though. In cold environments, Fire Bombs will only cut a fiery hole of max. 7x7x7 into flammable material like tree Leaves, Tallgrass, Shrubs, Wood, Logs, Shredded Leaves, Thatched Walls, blocks of Carpets, Wood Wall, Wood Floor, Wood Tables, Wood Stairs, Wood Chairs and many other kinds of wooden crafted blocks and objects. Bungalow blocks and any kind of Roofs are currently non-flammable. However even a few objects that can store items in them are flammable, like Wood Planters and Wood Book Shelves that can burn to nothingness together with everything that was stored inside, even if these were non-flammable items. In hot environments, Fire Bombs could cause much more damage; because once a fire is started, it is able spread to other combustible blocks and such a forest-fire could break out. Fire Spreading Flammable blocks, objects, wooden buildings and trees can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. If flammable blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Transformation abilities When the claim option for fire spreading is disabled (by default) or when owners of game worlds (even F2P players) disable the spreading of fire in the world options, then Fire Bombs will not set anything at fire at all, however they can still transform (melt, harden) certain blocks and materials. Fire Bombs can melt Ice (also Ice that you might have produced yourself by throwing Freeze Bombs at Water or placing Water or Mineral Water into cold environments), and since update R41 Fire Bombs can now also melt Snow. When throwing Fire Bombs at Water (or Bog Water or Mineral Water) directly, this will make shallow bodies of water evaporate immediately, with a maximum size of 7x7 blocks in width. If there's still Water left around, it will flow into this hole and fill it at least partly. Throwing Fire Bombs into deep waters will create a large (7x7x5) space/hole of air underwater that will quickly be filled with water from all sides again completely. Fire Bombs can turn Hardened Lava into liquid Lava, however since update R43 they cannot turn Igneous Rock into Hardened Lava anymore, not even on the Lava layer. Sulfur, despite being a Fuel, will also not melt. However, Fire Bombs can burn Tar (highly flammable!) to nothingness very quickly, but won't harm Coal Nodes - quite the contrary, they will transform them. Currently Fire Bombs can turn Sand into Salt as well, but this could perhaps be changed again with future updates according to the developers. If you throw a Fire Bomb at flammable blocks, vaporable liquids or even Tar, but nothing starts to burn, then either the "Disable Fire Spread" option is enabled for the whole gameworld, or the "Fire Sim/Spreading Enabled" claim option is disabled for the player claim you're on. Also please note that Hot Feet and Warmworms seem to be immune to Fire. Fire Bombs can also burn away Corrupted Leaves and Corrupted Wood when thrown directly at them, as these flammable materials also make for great Fuel for your Forge. However the fire does not spread further on corrupted materials. So the hole produced with one Fire Bomb usually won't be larger than 7x7x5 blocks, and torches or items with open fire like Campfires or Fire Pits are also not hot enough to set corrupted materials on fire. When throwing Fire Bombs at Corrupted Water, a large hole can be created in this liquid, as Corrupted Water is flammable and such vaporable as well (not by torches though, since their fire is not hot enough). Trivia These Explosives can be put on display on Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats and Galactic Grav-Chambers, as well as in Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. Category:Explosives Category:Crafted Category:Throwable Category:Event Loot Category:Event Treasure Category:Hot